


After The Night

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Language, Morning After, Nudity, One Night Stand, Smoking, casual hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: In which Donquixote Rocinante wakes up after a night of partying and finds that he isn't alone in his bed.





	After The Night

The light of the morning sun caused the tall blond man to stir in his bed, it was unfortunate really, he was quite comfortable. Then he realized something was amiss and his eyes snapped open as he surveyed his surroundings.

‘Where….am I?’ he wondered to himself when suddenly he heard a slight rustle of the bed-sheets and looked over to his right only for his eyes to widen to the side of dinner plates at the sight of the naked woman with magenta hair resting peacefully.

Rocinante felt his heart stop beating for a second and he tumbled out of the bed, ‘Oh God….what’s Bellemere doing here? What am I doing here?’ his face turned red as he realized he too wasn’t wearing any clothes, ‘What happened last night?!’

Suddenly Bellemere stirred once again, letting out a soft yawn before she blinked her sleepy blue eyes, gaze finding his, “…Ah, good morning Roci.”

Rocinante blinked dumbly at her before lowering his gaze, “G-Good morning…”

He watched as she casually reached over to the nightstand to grab a cigarette and a lighter, “Want one?” she asked him as she lit hers.

He blushed as he got a full-view of her chest and looked away, “I-If you don’t mind…”

Bellemere chuckled, “I don’t see why you’re so embarrassed, you saw more then just my tits last night.”

Rocinante nearly dropped the lighter when she said that, luckily she caught it and lit his cigarette for him. “I-I did?”

Bellemere gave him a half-smile, “Well I shouldn’t be surprised if you don’t remember too much, you were really drunk last night.”

Rocinante blew some smoke from his mouth. Shit, now he remembered. The Marines had thrown a party and there had been more booze then usual. Not wanting to wimp out, Rocinante drank more then he needed to. This unfortunately caused him to stumble and trip over things more then usual. Then he remembered…he had lost his footing when trying to make his way over to a chair and crashed face-first into Bellemere’s breasts.

He buried his face in his hand, ‘Way to go, Rocinante.’

“Starting to remember now?”

He only nodded his head. He remembered how Bellemere told Sengoku that it was probably best to get Rocinante to a place where he could rest and she had dragged his ass to the nearest inn for the night. That in itself was impressive considering how much taller he was compared to her.

Bellemere giggled as Rocinate’s face turned a bright shade of red, figuring he must have remembered the dirty details of their tryst.

“I can’t believe it….God….I’m really sorry Belle…” he mumbled as he kept his face in his hand.

“Eh? What’s there to apologize for? It’s not like I didn’t want it.” Corazon removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Bellemere who blew smoke from her mouth, “Actually….I…enjoyed it.” She then put out her cigarette and then show him a grin, “I call the shower first!” and with that she got out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

Rocinante could only stare as the door to the bathroom closed. His mind still mulling over the events that took place on that bed; she said that she had enjoyed it. And he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it as much as she did.

“Shit!” he cursed as he felt his body heat up with arousal and looked at the door. He shouldn’t, he should be giving her some space. But then he thought of how hot she had looked on top of him when they were in bed and how she would look even hotter with the water cascading down her naked body.

‘…Fuck it.’

He stood up, careful not to trip over any of their clothing and opened the door.

Bellemere opened the shower curtain and smirked, “Ah, so you finally decided to come in.”

Rocinante gave a sheepish smile before stepping inside, feeling the magenta haired woman’s wet warm body pressed up against his.

“Took you long enough.”

Rocinante responded to her words by pulling her into a heated kiss. “Let’s do it again.”

Bellemere chuckled, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's not too much Corabelle on AO3 and I felt it best to contribute one of my works, and it's NSFW so hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
